Rosario to Oblivion
by SNDiablos
Summary: During the first release of Moka's power something went terribly wrong with the seal as it broke and released inner Moka. Instead of just letting her out in transported her to the land of Cyrodil, how will Moka survive in the world? Contains OCs.
1. Chapter 1

Hello to all of my readers! I'm back and will be trying to continue my story Red Fox Flash as soon as my ideas for the story start to come back to me. So to my reader I apologize that I have not updated it recently. I am starting a new story and I hope that will create new ideas for me.

This is a Rosario+Vampire and Elder Scrolls 4: Oblivion Crossover which means OCs.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario+Vampire or ES4: Oblivion.

"Are you okay?" = Talking

'_What a fool' _= Thoughts

"**Know your place!" **= Inner Moka talking

'_**Arrogant fool!' **_= Inner Moka thoughts

Please Read and Review, it does help.

Prologue:

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At Yokai Academy:

Saizou backed up as a wave of yokai was released from Moka as the rosary was ripped off. Soon little kind Pink-haired Moka transformed into the silver-haired, red-eyed and powerful true form. Moka rolled her shoulders and bounced up and down stretching her body before she looked down at the Rosary in Tsukune's hand as it started to glow a strange violet color and she grabbed it roughly in concern. She heard Saizou charge her and she rolled her eyes and said coldly, **"Know your place!" **

Moka kicked him hard into the wall and he fell unconscious as the Rosary shook terribly and in a flash of violet and pink light enveloped the Rosary and her. When the light went down, Moka was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, a young man, looking to be in his early teens was sitting in prison a sad look on his young face. He had dirty blond hair from not being able to wash it properly, his hair fell down to in-between his shoulder blades. His eyes were a soft blue and green mix and looked kind but yet strong and thoughtful. He had rags for cloths since that was what they gave him to wear and on his wrists were iron bands. His face had no beard or facial hair and there was a single scar going down over his right eye from his eyebrow to his lip. The young man was one of the three human races of Cyrodil and he walked towards the prison bars.

A Dark Elf across the hall from him in another cell said, "Pst! Hey you! Yeah you, my my look at the muscles on you! The strong jaw, huge rippling muscles, you're a Nord aren't you? What's the matter Nord, can't your great strength get you out of here? Ah, poor Nord…your going to waste away in here and your precious strength will be all but gone when the end comes. Ah, that's right Nord, your going to die in here! You here me? Die! Ah, here comes the guards now! Ahahahaha!" The Dark Elf backed away into his cell. The young man turned his head upon hearing voices coming down the stone steps.

The young man could feel his heart beating faster with every step he heard, the clanking of their boots sounding like a death sentence for him. He backed up a bit away from the bars as three people wearing armor appeared looking into his cell. Their armor was not the kind he was used to seeing and his eyes widened a bit, these were not the imperial guards. Their armor looked like a mix of steel scale and dark ore, he could see that each one had a long katana at their right side. He looked over to the right and his eyes widened as he saw the older male that was wearing very fine clothes, the clothes of an emperor.

He woke out of his stupor upon hearing the lead guard, a female, tell him to back away from the bars and to move over by the window. He heard her say, "Do it, we will not hesitate to cut you down!"

He backed up against the cold stone wall as they opened the cell door and walked in and the older man lifted a hand and said, "Stop!" He moved towards the young man and said, "You, let me see your face!" He looked at the young man in the face and gasped, "You are the one from my visions, tonight is the night then, may the Gods be with us!"

The young man speaks up quietly, "Who are you?" He knew this man looked important but he had no idea what was going on and felt brave enough to ask that.

The older man smiled and said, "I am your Emperor Uriel Septem." The Emperor turns as his lead guard says, "Come my lord we need to move on now, we can't close this behind us." A voice to the right of the young man says coldly, "Looks like it's your lucky day, just stay out of our way!"

The young man nods and watches as they enter the tunnel that was made when the lead guard pressed in a stone in the wall. He carefully follows the guards and when he starts to get close he ducks behind a pillar as people wearing strange red cloaks that turn into evil looking armor attack the guards. His eyes widen as one of them comes at him and he ducks under the guys sword swing and watches as the man attacking him fell over dead as a sword jutted out from his chest.

He looked around, ignoring the conversation taking place as it did not pertain to him. He picked up a short sword as he examined the dead body of the female guard and grabbed her torch and then looked to his right. He smiled a bit as he picked up her katana and strapped it to his side and put away the short sword just in case. He held the torch in one hand and lit it so that he could see. He heard one of the guards tell him not to follow and could hear the locking of a door and he glared at it. He said softly, "How the hell can I follow when it's locked?"

He turned and pulled out his sword as he heard the stone wall to his right start to collapse as two rats came out of it. They looked at him and started to charge as he pulled out the katana from it's sheath. He parried the one rats bite and ducked around the second, he stabbed the second rat in the back of the head killing it and he groaned in pain as the first rat bit into his chest. He glared at the rat and smashed the hilt of the katana into it's face and stabbed it through the head when it fell off of him..

He sighed and raised his hand as magic went over his body and he healed himself using a basic cure spell. He walked forward through the hole cautiously and stared at another rat that hadn't seen him yet. He ducked to the right into a small opening and opened up the chest and pulled out the gold but left the axe there, he wasn't good with blunt weapons after all.

He sighed softly and put away the torch, his eyes had grown used to the dim light pretty well and using the torch would just be a beacon for him to be attacked. He slowly ducked out sneaking around the rat and he picked up the rusty bow he saw next to a skeleton and searched it and found ten arrows. He smirked and cocked up and arrow and aimed at the rat, drawing back the bow hard. He could hear the string groan in protest from how hard he pulled it back and he released and watched the arrow fly across the room and hit the rat in the head. The sheer force of it causing the rat to fly hard into the wall.

The young man continued forward like this, ducking and shooting the rats easily dispatching of them. The ones that got to close he smashed with the katana's hilt and then stabbed. A few unlucky rats he used flare on to catch them on fire as he slowly regenerated his mana. He continued forward cautiously but stopped when at the end of the next tunnel he looked out and saw a goblin. He sighed, luckily he knew just how stupid and primitive goblins were, but that didn't change the fact that his heavy rusty armor would stand a chance if they had a decent blade.

He snuck behind the goblin carefully, making sure not to rattle his armor and he plunged the katana forward through the back of the goblin and through it's heart before ripping it back out. Blood poured from the dead body and he grabbed the lock picks off of the body and took the alchemy stuff behind him just in case. The young man may not have looked it but he was an excellent stealth fighter, which was odd for a Nord. He continued down the path and entered a tunnel and smirked as he saw a trip wire and a goblin standing…he smirked at it's stupidity and got up and ran forward. The goblin growled at him and the young man smirked as he kicked the trip wire and watched as the spiked logs came down and hit the goblin.

He grabbed it's shield and continued on a small smile on his face which was quickly wiped off when he saw the few goblin guards at the bottom of a hill. He could push the logs but he knew that would leave him to fight the rest of the pack and he murmured angrily. He had run out of arrows and because of that he couldn't just shoot them. He moaned quietly to himself, "This is going to be fun!" He stood up and ran past the guards as fast as he could and he ducked as an arrow whizzed past where his head was a moment ago. He ran around the goblin camp as fast as he could, dodging their strikes and arrows.

He ran back up to the hill after running around the camp and stood behind the logs and waited. Sure enough a few moments later the goblins were charging straight at him and he kicked the logs. He watched coldly as the logs smashed the goblins and killed all but two of them. The goblin sorcerer luckily was smashed so he was not concerned about that. He blocked a sword strike from one of the goblins and swore harshly as his shield broke. He rolled back from the second goblin and tossed a dagger into it's throat. He smiled, he was glad that he was able to pick that off of the table behind him.

The young man smirked at the goblin and blocked it's sword swing easily with the katana and knocked the goblin back before slicing off it's ugly head. He wiped the sweat off of his forehead and looted the bodies for arrows and gold. He went around and took whatever valuables he could get before walking out. He went up the hill carefully and opened up another old chest and took the arrows, gold and lock picks out before opening the door and walking through.

He stopped and ducked down as the young man heard voices up ahead and sure enough there was the emperor and his two guards. He saw assassins jump down and try and fail horribly to kill the emperor. He hears the emperor say, "Wait a moment and let me catch my breath…I wonder if the prisoner is still alive." As he said this the emperor was looking straight at where the young man was hiding.

He jumped down and backed up as one of the guards threatened to kill him before the emperor stopped him. The young man sighed in relief and the emperor spoke up, "They do not know why I trust you for they have not seen what I have seen. Tamriel is going to have a tough time ahead and you and one other shall be the ones that save this land." The young man could feel his eyebrows raise in doubt with that one as the emperor continued, "Tell me, I know the stars well, under what sign were you born?"

The young man hummed in thought and said softly, "I was born under the Warrior…"

The Emperor nodded and said, "Well then we should continue on and you will come with us."

The young man nodded, it was either that or be carved up and the choice was obvious either way. He turned as one of the guards handed him a torch and he lit it and followed after the emperor. He looked around after entering another door and seeing a large cavern, his eyes narrowed in worry. This place looked perfect for an ambush. He waited with the emperor as one of the guards went forward and looked around before waving them forward. The guard tried to open the gate but swore and said, "It's locked, it's a trap!"

The young man sighed as the other guard suggested the other passage and he followed them into it and sighed, a dead end. One of the guards told him to stay with the emperor and guard him with his life. He waited with the emperor as the guards rushed out to fight the assassins. The emperor cleared his throat and got the young man's attention and said, "My time has come, take this amulet and deliver it to Jauffre at Weynon Priory. May the Gods watch over and protect you!"

Before the young man could say anything in response, the stone window behind the emperor shifted as an assassin quickly plunged his dagger into the emperor. The young man blocked the assassin's dagger thrust and sliced the assassin across the chest. He kept parrying back and forth with the assassin, he had a huge disadvantage as the assassin was rather good and he sighed in relief when a katana sliced the assassin's head off.

He looked at the last guard remaining and sighed as the young male guard mourned over the emperor. "The Amulet of Kings! Where is it?" The guard asked the young man.

The young man showed him the amulet and told him what the emperor told him and the guard nodded believing him. "The emperor trusted you, so what is your name? By the way you fight…you were a warrior weren't you? By the way I am Baurus."

The young man nodded at Baurus and said, "My name is Shane and I don't know my last name. I wasn't a warrior per say. My specialties are Bladed weapons, Heavy Armor, Sneaking, Restoration, Marksman, Destruction and Illusion. My side abilities are Acrobatics, Alchemy and Alteration. I'm more of an all around assassin in terms of that."

Baurus nods and says, "Well, then either way a few goblins and rats shouldn't be a problem for you then. Also thank you for getting my comrades swords." Baurus took the katana from Shane and thanked him again.

Shane just shrugged and went through the opening as Baurus handed him a key which he used to unlock the door ahead and move forward as he left the key in the door. He opened the sewer lid and jumped down and sighed softly. He jumped down from the top and sighed. However, before he could continued a bright pink and violet light lit up the area and Shane covered his eyes. When he opened them he saw a silver-haired and blood red-eyed female looking at him.

Shane rubbed his eyes and sighed, she looked like a vampire, but she wasn't attacking him yet which means she could reign in her desires for blood. He watched wearily as the vampire female approached him and stopped at five feet away. He heard her cold voice speak out, **"Who are you and where am I? Talk now!"**

Shane just stared at her for a moment and then raised an eyebrow in thought, "I don't answer people who talk to me that way."

The female's eyes narrowed as she vanished with pure speed. Shane's eyes widened as he ducked under her swing barely and felt a kick send him flying straight into the wall behind him. He groaned in pain and rolled up to his feet and looked at the vampire whom was yawning boredly and he growled angrily. Shane smirked and caste a small illusion spell to make himself invisible for ten seconds and he snuck around carefully behind the vampire. Oddly enough the vampire just looked amused as he loaded up an arrow out of her vision and shot it at her. She merely reached back and caught it between two fingers and snapped it.

She smirked at Shane and he gulped a bit, this was out of his league completely. The vampire walked up to him and kicked him hard into another wall and said coldly, **"Know your place! Now tell me what I want to know!"**

Shane gulped and said after a moment to catch his breath, "You are in the land Cyrodil and Tamriel. You are currently in the Imperial City Sewers. I am Shane a former prisoner of here before the emperor himself sent me to do something for him…he is dead now though…"

The vampire nodded in thought and said, **"I have never heard of this land…"** She was in deep thought for several minutes before she spoke again **, "does that mean I am in the human world or some other world?" **She looked at Shane and how he was dressed and armed, **"human you seem to know what I am, are there Vampires here?"**

Shane nodded and said after a moment, "Yes but most vampires are nothing more than animals as they let the blood lust take them over completely, only a few are not like that."

The vampire sighed and looked at the Rosary, **"Human, I will trust you with my other self…but make one wrong move against her and you will pay! You may call me and her Moka." **She placed the Rosary back onto her chest and her hair faded to a pink color and her eyes turned to green as the other younger Moka fell forward and Shane caught her.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario+Vampire or ES4: Oblivion.

"Are you okay?" = Talking

'_What a fool' _= Thoughts

"**Know your place!" **= Inner Moka talking

'_**Arrogant fool!' **_= Inner Moka thoughts

Please Read and Review, it does help.

Chapter 1: The beginning of the Journey

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Moka slowly opened her eyes and looked at the man holding her in curiosity. She had not seen what had happened when her other self had come out so she was confused a bit. She wondered where Tsukune was at least until inner Moka told her what had happened. Moka looked over at Shane and said shyly, "Hi, I'm Moka Akashiya…it is nice to meet you Shane."

Shane looked at her and couldn't help but think, _'talk about a personality change'_. He sighed softly and said to Moka, "It is nice to meet you Moka, and you appear to know my name." He looks confused as Moka leans towards him as if smelling him and he shivered a bit at the look in her eyes. He asked nervously, "W-what are you doing?"

Moka leaned in further and said, "Your bleeding…the smell…forgive me but because I am a vampire…" She broke off as she bit Shane on the shoulder and he shivered as she drank from him. She pulled back and smiled happily before blushing once she realized what she had done.

Shane looked at the wound curiously as there was nothing there except for a lip-stick mark. He sighed and asked, "Moka…as a vampire if you bite someone…do they turn into a vampire? Also if you do that again…do not do that in public…vampires are hunted here for what they do."

Moka seemed to look saddened and she asked worried, "Do you hate vampires? Why do people hate them here? Also I can't turn you into a vampire unless I give you my blood. I won't do it in public then."

Shane sighed and said calmly, "No I don't hate vampires, I just kill the ones who are nothing more than rabid animals. People here hate them because they normally become nothing more than blood thirsty monsters and because getting hit by them can possibly turn you into a vampire as does getting bit by one. If you get bit it counts as a disease that is treatable until a few days later when you actually become a vampire. So no matter what do not tell people you are a vampire. If someone asks about you having red eyes and silver hair say that you are part Dark Elf and they will drop it."

Moka nods but is still worried and Shane sighed a bit as he stood up and held out his hand to help Moka up. Moka took the offered hand and Shane smiled at her and asked, "Do you know how to use any type of weapon?"

Moka shook her head softly and Shane sighed. He handed her a rusty iron sword and said, "Well now is as good of a time as any to learn how to fight. You will need to fight and kill to survive here in Tamriel or Cyrodil."

Shane moved forward and looked around the corner but winced when Moka walked up behind him loudly and he saw two goblins and a rat look right at them. He sighed and told himself that they would be working on her stealth later. He stood up and cocked an arrow as a goblin charged right at him and he let it fly. It went straight into the goblins head as the goblin fell over dead into the murky sewer water. He ducked as the rat flew over his head and he said to Moka, "Take care of the rats, I'll handle the goblins!"

Moka nods but looked worried as she moved forward and held the sword shakily, the current outer Moka after all had never held a weapon before. The rat bared it's sharp teeth and lunged at Moka as she fell back as it flew over her head. She had never actually fought before unlike inner Moka so she was not doing to good. She watched as the rat turned and charged at her and she saw it jump at her. She closed her eyes and held the sword out in front of her and opened her eyes when she heard a slick sound and felt blood hit her face from the rat. She saw that the rat was planted on the blade and she shook it off and wiped off her face and turned to see how Shane was doing.

Shane smiled as one of the two remaining goblins charged him. He ducked under it's wild swing and slashed it across the chest and watched as the slightly armored backed up growling at him a bit. He saw the other one charge him and he parried it's dagger thrust but could not counter as the other goblin swung wildly at him with it's blade. He parried blow after blow but was getting annoyed, the two goblins were not actually tough but they were making it hard for him to counter them.

Moka stood up and moved to help Shane but before she could she was bit in the wrist by a rat and she yelped in pain and knocked the rat off as it snarled at her. She steadied her blade and prepared herself to battle the rat. The rat hissed and then charged at her and Moka barely blocked with the sword and knocked the rat back. She swung at the rat but only nicked it across it's face. The rat hissed in pain and growled at her as it backed up a bit before charging at her to try to bite her face. Moka swung the blade as the rat charged and sighed in relief when she saw that she had hit it and that the rat was now on the ground severely hurt but not dead. She looked down at is sadly for a moment before quickly stabbing it through the head. She then turned to see if Shane still needed any help.

While Moka was handling the second rat Shane was busy with the two goblins attacking him. He glared at them in annoyance, what he would have given for a chance to shoot one of them. He finally saw an opening as the dagger wielding goblin backed up to catch it's breath. He quickly parried the other goblins sword strike and slashed it across it's face before using his momentum to quickly cut it in half as he did a spin attack. He smirked at the second goblin as it growled at him and charged at him with it's dagger. Shane parried the goblins dagger and with a quick twist of his wrist knocked the dagger out of the goblins hand and swung again quickly, decapitating it.

Moka sighed in relief at the fact that they were both mostly unharmed but she winced as she looked at her wrist. Shane walked up to her and sighed before handing her a potion of light healing and says to her, "Drink that."

Moka nodded and gulped it down and looked in amazement as the wound healed shut immediately. She knew her vampire powers would have healed her sooner or later but that was an effective drink. She smiled a bit at Shane and Shane nodded back and started to walk forward. He moved to the stairs and slowly went up them and he could hear Moka follow him. _'I am so teaching her stealth later,'_ he thought to himself annoyed slightly. He made it to the top of the stairs and saw a rat moving back and forth across the small stone bridge and he cocked an arrow and let it fly. He smirked as it hit and fell over dead.

Moka followed after Shane curious as to what they were going to do once they got out of the sewers. They soon came to a gate and Shane opened it up and breathed in the fresh air he had been lacking from being in there for so long. He heard Moka gasp out beside him, "It looks so nice here!"

Shane smiled at her and then said, "We need to head to the Imperial City first, we need to get some more Gold and better equipment."

He starts to walk up the hill but looks across the lake once at the strange looking white ruin on a small island and would visit that later. He continued up the path and walked up to the huge gates followed by Moka who seemed to be looking at everything in awe, from the flowers that she had never seen before to the way the buildings looked. Shane smiled and walked through the gate and looked around at the large market district and made sure Moka was following as he went around looking for a place to sell the stuff he had picked up.

Shane walked up to a store and smiled at the sign it was a general store but focused more on alchemy which meant they would take just about anything. He walked in and held the door open for Moka to walk in. He laughed lightly as he saw her walk around and examine the different items in the store. Her face looked at everything in wonder and he could see why, after all he doubted she had seen anything like this before.

He walked up to the counter and presented the items he wanted to sell, which was everything he had on him. The merchant hummed in thought as he gazed at the items and started to price them. The storekeeper finally said, "I can give you 1,300 gold for this."

Shane leans over the counter and says, "1,800"

The merchant frowns and says, "1,400"

Shane says back, "1,700"

The merchant growls and says, "1,500 that is it take it or leave it!"

Shane nods and takes the gold as the storekeeper takes the items and Shane looks over at Moka. He waves her over and frowns as she is carrying a Grand Soul Gem and he tells her gently to put it back. Moka pouted a bit but put it back none the less and followed Shane out of the store. He walked to the armor store and walked in and then moved to the counter where the guy with heavy armor was and said, "How much for a full set of steel armor?"

The man says quickly, "The whole set costs 2,000 gold pieces."

Shane sighed and said, "I'll take the cuirass, greaves, and gauntlets."

The man says, "Okay that will be 1,600 gold pieces."

Shane said back to him, "1,200 gold pieces, it isn't even worth that much."

The man snaps back, "1,300 is as low as I'll go, take it or leave it!"

Shane nods and pays the man as he is handed the steel cuirass, greaves, and gauntlets which he quickly puts on and turns to Moka and looks at her as she stares at the light armor and he sighed. If he had more money he would get her some leather armor as she would not do well with heavy because he imagined her to be more agile, and heavy armor would ruin that.

Shane then sighed and watched as Moka tripped and fell, he watched as the two male storekeepers crowded around her to see if she was alright. While they were occupied he snuck around and out of sight stole 4,000 gold pieces and then walked up to Moka. He said to her, "You alright? You ready to go?"

Moka nodded and they both walked out, Moka had not known what he had done and he would like to keep it that way. He walked up to the weapons store and opened it up and once again held it open for Moka to walk in. However, Moka saw the nice silver swords and she immediately went to them and accidentally stepped on Shane's foot. Now that wouldn't be a problem had he have been wearing boots but because he was barefoot, he yelped out in pain. He stared as Moka apparently didn't notice what she had done and he limped up to the counter and said to the store owner, "I need two silver long swords and a steel helmet. Also I need your best bow and 100 arrows."

The older female merchant nodded and grabbed two silver swords and placed them on the counter before grabbing a steel helmet and placing that on the counter. She then moved back and grabbed a steel bow and 100 steel arrows. She said to him, "Okay that is 800 gold for the swords, 400 gold for the helmet, 300 gold for the bow and 400 gold for the arrows. So in total…1,900 gold."

Shane nodded and handed the old lady the money and called Moka over and handed her one of the silver swords as her eyes lit up and she swung it happily, though Shane ducked when she did. Shane then grabs his sword and sheathed it before he grabbed the bow and placed it onto is back alone with the one hundred arrows. He then picked up the steel helmet and put it on and then sighed, he still needed steel boots after all.

Shane smiled at Moka as she put away the sword and he walked out and he slapped his face, he was wondering why everyone was staring at them. He got his answer when the wind blew and up Moka's skirt went and he decided she is definitely getting better clothes. He sighed and entered a fine clothing store, and watched as Moka looked through the clothes a happy light in her eyes. He said to her, "Find some clothes you like that aren't as revealing and I'll pay for them."

Moka's eyes lit up like she was in a candy store and she went around and looked at all of the fine clothes in the store and came back a while later. Shane had nearly dozed off when she had come back holding a fancy red dress top and very nice red silk pants. He nodded and went to the counter to pay and the female High Elf merchant rung them up and said, "That will be…1400 gold thank you."

Shane's jaw dropped and he looked at his gold, the gold he had stolen…once he remembered that he shrugged and handed the lady the gold and saw Moka go into a small corner to change and he heard the merchant say, "Smart man, you know how to treat your girl I see."

Shane's jaw dropped at that as a blush went across his face but he was able to force it back in time when Moka came back and he went outside and said, "Now we need to head to Weynon Priory, is that okay Moka or would you rather…" He broke off as he saw Moka staring at a poster for the Arena and she looked at him.

"Can we go their, you can participate and I can watch…I've always wanted to see what this would be like." Moka didn't even wait for a response before pulling Shane to the arena. Soon they were at the arena and Moka pushed Shane into the Bloodworks and took his gold before going to the manager as Shane went downstairs.

Shane went down and saw a bunch of people training and went by them and talked to a man who immediately glared at him when he approached. He said roughly to Shane, "You have ten seconds to tell me what you are doing in my Blood works until I make you wish you were never born!"

Shane sighs and says annoyed, "I wish to be a competitor." To which the man laughs coldly.

"Ha, you a competitor, my grandma could kill you and she's dead. Wait your serious, fine but don't come crying to me when your entrails end up painting my Blood works." He then says to Shane, "I am the Blade master and do you want the heavy raiment or the light raiment?"

Shane says quickly, "Heavy." He grabs it from him and slips it on annoyed. Why did he agree with this again…that's right he didn't have a choice in the matter. He then says to the man, "Well might as well send me up to fight then!"

The man nodded amused and said cockily, "Try to come back in one piece…oh and remember you can't loot the bodies and it is a fight to the death!"

Shane's eye twitched and he walked up to the arena swearing loudly once he was out of sight and hearing range of everyone. _'Damn it Moka, you just had to get me involved into death matches didn't you,'_ he thinks annoyed. He stands behind the gate with a sigh as he pulls out his bow and cocks an arrow.

Moka meanwhile had went up to the person to talk to for placement of bets and said, "I want to bet on the newest person on the…blue team!" The man raised an eyebrow but took 300 gold from her for the bet none the less. She then walked into the stands and smiled as she saw Shane. She didn't know that he would be in a death match against another human though.

Shane stared straight ahead as he heard the announcer say, "Ladies and Gentlemen of the Imperial City! Today we have new blood for the Arena, a new person has joined the Blue Team! Ladies and Gentlemen, you do not want talk, you want blood and blood you shall have! Lower the Gates!"

Shane watched as the gates lowered and he saw his opponent charge him and noticed it was a Khajit and he fired the arrow which hit the guy in the chest. He loaded another arrow an drew back the bow, the Khajit was only fifteen feet away and he fired again. He saw his opponent stumble back and he sighed in relief as he pulled out his silver long sword and put away his bow. He ran forward and clashed his sword against the male Kahjit's blade. He twisted his sword as to lower his enemies sword towards the ground before pushing hard. He watched as the Khajit stumbled back and he ran forward and slashed the Khajit's chest open. The Khajit glared at Shane and used the basic cure spell to heal the wound before he slashed at Shane.

Moka looked at the fight in shock, she thought that Shane would be fighting animals not other human like beings. She gasped as Shane shot the Khajit twice and she grabbed the railing in front of her in worry. She gripped harder as she watched the two exchange sword blows back and forth, neither side gaining an actual advantage over each other. She watched as Shane rolled out of the way of a downward strike and brought his sword up and split the Khajit up the middle and she gasped at the brutal kill.

Shane had just rolled away from the Khajit's strike and turned his sword slightly and slashed straight up through the Khajit and watched coldly. The Khajit's body fell apart and blood and organs rushed out over the dirt ground and he simply shrugged and walked away amongst the cheers of the fans for such a bloody kill. He went down into the Blood works and washed his hands and face of all of the blood before walking to the Blade master.

"I'll be damned, your still alive! Don't get cocky though, one win don't make you Grand Champion after all!" The Blade master then handed Shane 100 gold pieces and said, "Look, I'm sure your ready for another fight but the arena isn't. So come back later."

Shane nodded and walked out with a yawn, he was feeling a bit tired and to think he hadn't of even gone to the Weynon Priory yet! He waited for Moka to come and when she did he noticed that she seemed to have a good deal of money on her which made him wonder how she got so much. Moka smiled slightly and said, "I bet on you to win and won 1,200 gold at odds of…I think it was 4:1."

Shane nodded and said softly and with another yawn, "We should probably head to an inn for tonight, we could travel but I'm tired and I have a hunch you are to."

Moka simply nodded at that and they went towards the Elven Garden District to look for an inn and soon entered the King and Queen's inn. Shane walked up to the man behind the counter and said, "2 rooms for one night."

The innkeeper nodded and said, "Ok 2 rooms then…and that will be…180 gold pieces." Shane just tossed the man 200 pieces and walked up to the rooms after he took the keys and handed one to Moka. He unlocked his door and fell asleep upon hitting the soft bed.

Moka went to the room next to Shane's and unlocked the door and sighed sitting down on the bed. The rosary glowed red a bit, **"Something is bothering you, but what is it. Is it because Tsukune is not here? He wasn't worthy of us anyways, he was nothing more than food." **

Moka sighed and said to the rosary where inner Moka was, "Maybe so, but he was still my friend but more than that…what are we to do? From what Shane said…we can't let anyone know that I am a vampire. Also what are we to do here, everything feels so awkward."

There was no response from inner Moka so she just sighed and laid back onto the soft bed and fell asleep quickly. The night quickly became day and Moka stretched and woke up. She fixed the bed and walked out of the room locking it behind her. She went to Shane's door to find it locked. She went down the stairs and saw Shane sitting at a table eating some fruit and bread. She waved at him and walked over to him right as he finished eating.

Shane looked up and nodded at her and said to her once he swallowed what he was eating, "Are you ready to go then?" In response Moka nodded so Shane stood up and walked out of the inn followed by Moka. Shane sighed and made his way out of the Imperial City and looked at the map he had and sighed again. This appeared as if it would be one heck of a large trip. Luckily he could follow the road he hoped at least that he could follow it. He looked over at Moka as she seemed to be just looking around a good bit.

Shane started to walk down the path and soon was on the road to Corrol so that he could get to Weynon Priory. He sighed as he walked along side Moka, the forest was quiet and that is not normally a good thing. His eyes narrowed as he saw a cave up ahead slightly off of the path to Chorrol and his eyes widened as he saw a couple of Goblins standing guard.

Shane's eyes narrowed he hated Goblins, nasty creatures that they were. He watched as Moka came close to him and he looked at the Rosary a bit. He never did ask what it was for but now that he thought about it…when the other Moka was out it was off. Now when this Moka was out it is on, he was able to deduce from that that the Rosary is what sealed the inner Moka away.

Shane smiled a bit and said to Moka, "Those up ahead are Goblins, they are monsters that often kill and eat humans. It is unknown as to why they do, but we believe it is because Goblins are known to love war and killing. They are something that I will actively hunt sometimes as they also have good treasure…and it stops them from destroying towns."

Moka frowned softly as Shane continued to describe what the goblins did overall. Such monsters…she had been going to a school for monsters though and on top of that her dislike for humans made her frown at his words. Surely they could not be all bad after all she had thought all humans to be bad until she became friends with Tsukune. She looked at Shane and said softly, "Have you even ever tried to talk to them instead of just attacking them?"

Shane looked at her in confusion and said softly, "No, I don't get a chance to as I am normally dodging their attacks. What makes you think I could even talk to them or them talk to me?"

Moka frowned and said to him, "Well I am going to talk to them." Before Shane could say anything to stop her she walked towards the goblins. As she got closer she smiled warmly at the goblins as they turned and saw her. She waved friendly to them and they waved back…with their swords as they charged at her. She gasped out in shock as they tried to attack her and she dodge barely.

Shane saw this and cursed in annoyance and ran forward, pulling out his sword as he did so. The silver blade glinted dangerously as he intercepted the goblins attack and was forced back a step from the force of it. He was then hit across the chest by the second goblin and was forced back another step. He gasped out in pain as he was cut again and was forced back over and over again. He was bleeding at this point and was having severe trouble at taking them both on injured. He couldn't even get off a potion or a healing spell and as he backed up another step his open hand latched out to grab onto anything. The reason for this was that he had tripped and was falling backwards as the goblins stabbed at him and his hand grabbed the rosary. As he fell he had pulled it right off of Moka's neck.

A bright pink light enveloped Moka as the rosary came off and she transformed into the silver haired, red-eyed true Moka. Shane shivered a bit, he could not forget the sheer power she possessed. The goblins backed up a bit as inner Moka came out and her eye seemed to twitch, **"Such weaklings…I was brought out for this? How utterly pathetic!"** She vanished with pure speed and reappeared in front of the goblins and kicked them hard saying, **"Know your place!" **

Shane watched in awe as Moka dispatched the two goblins with such ease and winced as she turned to him. He could hear her walking towards him and cringed, he would get hit by her and hard. He could hear his heart beating harder with every step she took. He looked up though as she stopped in front of him and did not hurt him but merely stared at him neutrally.

Moka looked down at him and said, **"Well what are you waiting for? Heal yourself so that we can get rid of these goblins and move on." **She looked down at him in thought, it would be beneficial if she stayed out more but he had been worried because of her eye color. She didn't know where she was and nor did she think that anything could stand up to her as an elite vampire. However, she did not know that for sure and would rather not risk it until she knew more about where she was.

Shane looked up in shock before nodding and casting a few healing spells and watched as his wound slowly closed up completely. He slowly stood and drank a minor healing potion so that he was at full health and nodded at Moka. However, he felt he needed to know something from her. "Moka, why are you helping me kill the goblins though?"

Moka looked at Shane with a frown and she admitted that he had a point. She had no real reason to help him at all. She sighed in annoyance and looked at him annoyed as she knew why she would. She said coldly and without any hesitation, **"First off you are my guide here and I still need you for that. Secondly I like your blood and if you die then I would need to find new blood. I'd rather not have to do that."**

Shane nodded and looked at her a bit confused but as not one to look a gift horse in the mouth. He drew his bow and walked forward and he could not hear Moka move behind him which caused him to smile. This Moka was much more useful in combat and that would come in handy overall. He walked into the cave slowly in a sneaking position as he notched an arrow to the string and held it there. He saw that the cave split into two different sections and he motioned for Moka to take the side on the right while he took the left.

Moka's eyes narrowed as he did that and she humped under her breath and would go with it…this time at least. She moved down the right tunnel slowly but unlike Shane she did not need to sneak as her footsteps made not a sound on the rock floor beneath her. She smiled a bit allowing her fangs to show as she saw a few goblins up ahead not even paying attention to their surroundings. She moved forward quickly and silently towards the one to the far right of the small room. She slipped out the sword and sliced it's head off with one quick and clean stroke.

Shane snuck down the cave corridor slowly as he watched for traps of any kind. The last thing he needed now was to get hit by a trap and have every goblin in the area hear it and attack him. He wished to avoid that and he smirked coldly as he got to the end of the corridor and saw a goblin standing next to the fire and another one walking back and forth on a sort of patrol. He pulled back the string and arrow taking aim at the patrolling goblin. He waited until it was walking away from the one near the fire before releasing it. The arrow soared through the dark cave room and hit the goblin right in the neck and it crumpled over dead with a squawk. Unfortunately, the sound the goblin made as it died caused the other to move over to investigate the body. Shane had to move a bit as to not be seen by the filthy thing.

Moka turned as the goblin's body crumpled to the ground and the head flew and hit the wall as blood poured out of it's dead body staining the stone ground a crimson red. The other goblin heard the body fall and slowly turned and upon seeing Moka charged at her. Moka just grinned darkly and vanished in pure speed again and the goblin's head flew off it's shoulder as Moka reappeared behind the goblin as it also crumpled over dead. She sneered at the dead bodies and sheathed her sword and looked around and moved over to a chest and opened it. She grabbed the gold pieces within along with the silver bow and three silver arrows.

Shane watched as the goblin moved back and forth investigating the dead body and he notched another arrow. Unfortunately though he had accidentally stepped on a piece of rotten wood which creaked loudly and drew the goblins attention. The goblin's eyes narrowed as it charged at the human intruder and Shane fired the arrow which hit the goblin in the chest. Shane quickly drew his sword and clashed blades with the goblin before twisting his wrist and cutting off it's head doing so. He watched coldly as it fell over dead and he further examined the room. There was no chest or anything of use in here so he snuck back down and moved forward.

Moka smirked coldly as she continued forward, she knew as a vampire that nothing could beat her here. Her pride was in full force as she moved forward efficiently every swing of her silver blade killing a goblin. She didn't even wait for the body to stop before moving on and sometimes would just step on a goblin's head that had been knocked down and crushed it flat. She had no care for such weaklings as she looked around the large room where now five goblins lay dead and she picked up a few gold coins.

Shane snuck into the next part of the cave and saw it turned a corner so he quietly followed it and peaked around the corner to see nothing. That was odd experience and common sense told him something was wrong with this picture as he continued forward cautiously. He saw why up ahead as he ducked behind a rock and watched as he counted…a total of eight goblins and he swore under his breath one of them was the goblin leader. He knew he could not defeat all eight on his own and he wondered where Moka was.

Moka had moved forward and went around a corner herself and she saw on the opposite side the same thing Shane saw. However, unlike him she was not the least bit worried having complete confidence in her own power. She walked down only to barely dodge a blast of lightning from the head goblin whom happened to be a sorcerer. The lightning singed part of her clothes though as she rapidly began to doge the goblins weapons. She cursed at herself for getting herself into this without thinking, she would have no trouble if not for the fact she could not get any time to counter-attack.

Shane slapped his forehead with his right hand and dragged it down his face at what Moka did. At the same time it would make it easier to pick them off as they would not focus on him but rather her. He notched an arrow to the bow and aimed at the leader, taking him out was the priority here. He let the arrow fly and it hit the goblin in the head but he swore and notched another arrow when it did not die. He let the second arrow fly as it turned to him just to get an arrow to the face and fall over dead finally. He looked at the seven remaining goblins that Moka was holding off and loaded another arrow. He aimed at one that had just backed off a couple of feet to breath and let the arrow fly again.

Moka was keeping up with the seven goblins just by blocking all of the strikes but she was annoyed that she was unable to strike at them back. She watched as one pulled back only to get an arrow in the head and she smiled a bit. She would not admit it but Shane's timing was perfect. She smirked at the goblins in front of her as two broke off and went towards Shane. Four on one she could definitely handle she thought with a cold smirk.

Shane notched another arrow as he saw the two break off and charge him, he had time to fire off a single arrow and before he loaded it he stood up. He then quickly coated it in a light poison he had found back in the imperial sewers and fired into the first goblins' head. It went down quickly and he put away his bow and unsheathed his sword and blocked the goblin's wild strike and parried it back. He struck out with a straight thrust, hitting the nasty creature right in the heart as it slumped onto the blade dead. He kicked it off of his blade and moved forward to help Moka whom was now holding off the goblins easily but was still unable to strike back.

Moka blocked blow after blow and her ire was quickly rising, these little pathetic monsters were annoying her. She glared spitefully as one backed off to rest only to have to block a strike from one goblin and parry another attack and soon she was back to being completely defensive. She smiled a bit when Shane killed the one that was resting bringing the total down to three of the nasty creatures left. She kicked one back right into Shane as he cut it's head off in a decent show of teamwork.

Shane had just killed another goblin that was resting via decapitation. He smiled when she kicked the one towards him and he struck out stabbing it through it's spinal cord and kicking it to the ground and then stabbing it in the head. He watched as Moka ducked under one of the goblin's sword strikes and stabbed it in the gut and used it to shield herself from the other goblin. He smiled when she kicked it off of her blade and in a cold voice said to the soon to be dead goblins as she swung her blade, **"Know your place weaklings!"**

Moka looked around and sighed, that had been tougher than she had expected and only because there were so many of them. She looked at Shane and said to him coldly, **"Are all monsters here this bad with not giving you a break to attack back?"**

Shane laughed softly as he searched the dead bodies and picked out anything useful or valuable. "Goblins are by far the weakest of the monsters however, they do have different 'ranks' of them. Some much stronger than others, however, they are much easier to kill than ogres and trolls…definitely easier to kill than trolls. Our biggest concern right now for general monsters are zombies…they are hell to kill since they are already dead."

Moka nodded and helped Shane loot the bodies and open the chest in the room which only contained thirty gold pieces and steel boots…which Shane happily took. After all he was still barefoot and Moka smirked at that, it showed just how absentminded her new guide and blood could be. It was then she smiled a bit, she had not fed for a bit and they were alone so before Shane could do anything else she bit his neck. She began to drink greedily from his blood and after a little bit pulled back satisfied. She watched as Shane grabbed the spot after she backed up. She grabbed the rosary from his hands and looked at it in thought. The problem was the other Moka was better with people then she was while she excelled in combat.

Shane looked at the bite wound and sighed, this was going to become and everyday thing for him. He wondered if that is the true reason as to why Moka helped him is because he willingly gave her his blood…not that he had much of a choice. After all she could beat him easily and take it from him forcibly should she want to. He watched as she stared at the Rosary and looked at her in thought. He had a hunch what was going through her mind but he wasn't about to ask, he rather not risk her ire.

Moka stared at the Rosary in thought, it was a terrible weakness here and one she could not afford to have. After all if they were ambushed when it was the pink-haired Moka then they would have a much harder time overall. She thought hard, there had to be a way for them to switch back and forth easily and quickly. However, she could think of nothing, but maybe the magic of this world could help. She smirked and decided she needed to learn some of the magic of this world.

Shane stood up followed by Moka as they made their way out of the former goblin cave and exited to outside to see that it was nearly night time. He smiled up at he stars and walked back to the path it was still a three hour walk to Chorrol and he wanted to get their before they were too tired to continue. He sighed softly, a horse would come in handy right then but of course he didn't have one and didn't have the funds to get one at the moment. He could get one for himself but not for him and Moka which would be a problem.

Moka heard his sigh but did not comment as she had her own problems to deal with, mainly the Rosary in her hand. Her silver hair blew back from the slight breeze as the cool night air of the land blew over the two travelers. She looked at Shane and said as cold as ever, **"Human, the magic of this world, would it help me to solve my Rosary problem?"**

Shane looked back at her in thought and said softly, "I do believe it could as there are so many spells and spell combinations out there but I don't know too many being focused on Illusion and Restoration myself."

Moka nodded once and they continued down the path in silence. Nothing attacked them along the path which Moka noted, seemed to surprise Shane a bit. It was as if the roads were not safe to travel unless you knew how to fight and her eyes narrowed. This world, this place wherever she was much more dangerous then what she first assumed it would seem. She saw the Priory up ahead and placed the Rosary back on to avoid suspicion, it would not do for her to be seen in her true form as is.

Shane saw Moka put on the Rosary and turn back into the pink-haired Moka and was glad no one had seen it. He could always say it was alteration magic but any decent mage would be able to pick that apart in a heartbeat. He went up to the Priory and opened the door as Moka followed him curiously and quietly. He walked in and saw one of the monks walk up to him. He heard the man say, "Can I help you sir?"

Moka watched as the man asked Shane a question to which Shane told him he was looking for Jauffre and the monk pointed upstairs with a small smile. Shane made his way up the stairs a Moka followed behind looking at everything that she passed with curious eyes. She had never seen so much different things in all of her life, this place was so different from anything she had ever seen before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you to all who reviewed as it inspired me to continue!

I'm putting in a poll to ask what you think Moka's magic should be. She will be getting three of them and the one with the most votes will be what she is the most powerful in and going on down with the three.

1. Destruction 1

2. Restoration

3. Alteration 1

4. Illusion

5. Conjuration

6. Mysticism 1

Also Shane will join three of the six of the groups in Oblivion and I am putting in another poll to see what you think the two should be.

1. Dark Brotherhood

2. Thieves Guild 1

3. Fighter's Guild

4. Mages Guild 1

5. Knights of the Nine 1

6. Shivering Isles

Those are the choices so don't forget to vote!

Also as a side note, Inner Moka will be making a great deal of larger appearances as the story progresses.


End file.
